


No Difference

by LamiasLuck



Series: A Day in the Life (Ego Stories) [16]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck
Summary: It's Christmas day, but the Author's treating it like a normal work day. Not like he has anyone to celebrate with, anyways. However, this holiday season was different. A new ego named Dr. Edward Iplier decides that everyone should be included in the ego's festivities! So either he's blissfully ignorant or has a death wish. Either way, will the doctor's hospitality warm the Author's heart?
Relationships: The Author/Dr. Iplier
Series: A Day in the Life (Ego Stories) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	No Difference

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift that I forgot to post here lol, sorry it's not Christmas

The morning was cold, but the Author was well sheltered in his cabin. A bit of ink and paper did wonders for security. His cabin felt as warm as a cozy blanket and smelled of fresh pine. And there was the Author, waking up disheveled over his desk again.

Ink and paper stuck to his face as he snapped awake. Another all nighter working on his latest story. He picked the paper off his face and did his best to wipe off the ink, blinking away the sleep. A quick glance outside showed that it was morning, a beautiful one at that. The snow covered the trees and glistening in the morning sun. A light dusting a flurries slowly fell onto the ground to tie the scene together.

A pretty decent visual all around. He could use that description for his next story. All he needed was a new character.

With a stretch and a yawn, the Author put on a coat and made his way to the front door. Though he couldn’t get far as there was something blocking his path. A wrapped up present sat in the snow, already covered in a thin layer of white.

The Author hesitantly brushed the snow off the box, picking it up and shaking it. The way it was presented only suggested one thing.

“Oh shit, it’s Christmas.”

Too much work blinded him from that fact. He barely kept track of the time anyways. However, who would give him a present? It was small, light, and delicately wrapped. Hopefully it wasn’t something that could hurt him. 

Whatever, might as well get this over with. The Author ripped open the box and gasped at its contents. A notebook laid untouched within it. So someone was giving him a gift for the charity of it all? That certainly was a plot twist he didn’t expect. Maybe he had fans giving him fan mail? About damn time.

With far too careful hands, he picked up the notebook and flipped through the blank pages. To add onto his surprise, a card fell out of its pages:

_Hey, I know you don’t want to live with us, but I thought I’d give you a gift too. What’s that saying? “Leave no man behind”? Either way, I hope you have a Merry Christmas!_

_\- Edward (please don’t kill too many people!)_

While the Author rolled his eyes, his heart swelled in endearment. There were always differences between him and the other egos. He never thought he’d be included in their festivities. But that didn’t matter. He wasn’t like them, he was better. Yet, he still had to fight his lips from twitching into a small smile. A fight he lost in the end.

Damnit, he did need a new notebook… 

He clicked his pen open and began to write in his new gift. 

Edward took another sip from his mug. It was hot chocolate… that he may or may not have added a ton of coffee to. He had a tiring Christmas, to say the least. Him being the new guy made it so he had a lot of errands to run. Caffeine never made him feel so good.

Not to say that he had a bad Christmas, of course. The egos were an interesting bunch and he was glad to be included. Even if the Jims were idiots that constantly needed to visit his clinic. Gifts were exchanged, movies were watched, and stories were told. 

Though he wished he could have heard one other story. 

Curiosity killed the cat, but thankfully he was smart enough not to charge head first in the Author’s forest. So this cat gets to live another day, and he got to do something he has been meaning to do for a while. Deliver some cheer to someone who barely gets any. At least, he didn’t get cheer by conventional means. Edward really hoped there wasn’t a story where he was a featured character…

Hopefully the Author liked the gift. If not then that’ll most likely come back to bite him in the ass, but that was a future problem.

There was a knock on the door.

Edward waited for someone to call him but there was only silence. With a sigh, he shuffled towards the door and was again met with nothing. Nothing except a gift box. He thought he opened all his gifts. This one wasn’t signed either… He had a bad feeling about this.

Nonetheless, he brought it to his desk to open. He slowly unwrapped it, anticipating something malicious. However, the gift was anything but the sort.

A teddy bear was nestled within some tissue paper, dressed in a doctor’s coat and head mirror. Utterly adorable. It made Edward coo softly as he picked it up. Incredibly cuddly too. Underneath the bear was a card, which he picked up also:

_Thanks for the gift, doc. About time I got recognized around here! Hope you and the others have a good one. I know I’m gonna write up a storm with this notebook. You’ll be excluded from my stories from now on for your kindness. You’re welcome._

_\- Author (don’t tell me what to do)_

Edward huffed out a laugh as he read. So he wasn’t going to die, that’s a plus! He set the bear down on his desk. After giving it one last hug, of course. The first thing the Author created with his notebook was a gift, huh? Maybe he wasn’t as bad as everyone says. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is cute! I love soft Author
> 
> Tumblr: https://lamiasluck.tumblr.com/


End file.
